yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 26 Episode 4: A Losing Fight For A Better Tommorrow.
Courtroom.jpg Battles Fought Off The Field (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zfia3kquI_4&index=15&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlLDqDkFhRceh8d_F8_q7al ) A wooden gavel banged on the equally wooden surface of a tall and sturdy mahogany judges bench. The bench was tall, a lot taller than most in other courthouses. The judge, along with a few other senetors would’ve been looking at one another before looking back down at the young and handsome layer beneath them. On this day in a capital court located in New Washington DC. courthouse-e1281126344492.jpg “Well Mr.Roji you make a very compelling case.” One of the senators beside the judge would’ve spoken up. “However you’re only only argument that keeps Vigilantes and these super Omega gene users above the law is the threat of civil war. While that thought is amusing, if we can convince America to get on board with the idea, we really won’t have that issue. We only need the best and the brightest to do so, not nessicarily the most powerful.” Leon would’ve cleared his throat, standing at his station and sighing to himself silently. “I’m sorry but I really fail to see where you don’t see my argument. You have to realize you’re trying to put government control on a force that itself is uncontrollable. We can only regulate so much before revolts are imminent. The inevitable reality of revolts is a thing. Especially considering that Heroes Inc, the founding superhero team of the Americas, is going to be a company that you’ll willingly split down the middle to wait and see the consequences that possibly come from this.” The judge banged on his gavel once again. “Speak in term Mr.Ryoji or you will be held in contempt. I promise you.” Leon cleared his throat and nodded. The senator continued. “You understand that a lot of the people on this senate were former residents of Kasaihana city. There’s been over 57 billion dollar’s worth of property damage, environmental hazards, and that is just in only two districts added together. If we entitled the cost it’s taken on this country as a whole for just one city, we’d have been going bankrupt a long time ago Mr.Ryoji. Kasiahana city and it’s denizens have been putting this country in a debt it hasn’t seen in years. How do you explain or defend that clause?” “To that I say 60.” “60 Mr. Ryoji?” “There have been a total of sixty plus events that almost tore Kasiahana down as a whole. That is the number of times individuals have stepped up to the cause and prevented the complete and total annihilation of the not only that city but the united states and the world at large. This includes trips that exsist in a paranormal realm and off world defenses.” Leon paused. “There are dangers your honor. Dangers that regular people can’t hope to handle on their own. That’s what some of these individual omega gene users step up to do. To prevent. The stories of old involving the Yuns. The Tasanagi’s…The tetsu’s. The Ryojis. They are not myths. These are just a few of the individuals who’ve done so. They along with other brave men and woman have prevented the complete and total annihilation of the world at large .” The other senator beside the judge intervened. “Well where are they!?! Don’t you think it’s important that they be recognized? Assembled to do more good than just one city?! And how do you account for the damages THEY caused?” Leon remained silent. “Cab drivers register for their jobs and they make differences. Policemen, Firemen. Lots of state and government jobs not only get benefits but they and their loved ones are protected. This clause of them having to protect their identities for their families sake is absurd as we can offer them that.” Leon interjected. “A skilled hitman or assassin can easily track these cab drivers and slaughter their families if they had a grudge. How many times have the government been hacked into and information been extracted. Need I bring up the Cold War.” The room got quiet. “Every history book claims it was a war without piece. Like an intelligent person didn’t know the invention of Sleeper Agents, Spies, and Espionage. The government has had total control over a lot of things in the United States and a lot of it has ended in wars and bloodshed. If you try to regulate what should be a public service-“ “This is not a public service Mr.Ryoji. This is a bunch of men and women who want to believe they are above the American society in how we regulate our justice system.” “So the criminals that are allowed to roam free, because of the limited justice system’s ability to regulate it?” The judge banged his gavel. “Mr.Ryoji you are speaking out of turn.” “What is out of turn? Because it’s truth? That’s the problem with courtrooms. I’m being threatened to have my words and statements not recorded or acknowledged because it hits a nail. It strikes a nerve, it hits a sensitive spot, It does this because you know.” “Mr.Ryoji.” “You know the result of what happens when you try and control something that can’t be measured. Something akin to willpower, the human spirit and want to protect those who can’t protect themselves. The people that I have to defend in this courtroom who are murders, scum, and criminals but get off because we didn’t have the proof. When the cops give up on a case that’s been on for weeks, because it seems hopeless, but let a man in a mask do their job better than what the government appoints as “the right way” they’re the ones held in resentment. How is that fair.” Leon’s tone calm and collected. He was aggravated, but the judge looked him square in the face. “Mr.Ryoji. You’re speaking out of turn. I’m sorry but…you’re statements are not valid enough. Your speaking out of theory but not giving proof as to why this idea is bad. Why this clause should be fought.” Leon straightened up. “You’re honor. It’s not just vigilantes. Human beings with these powers…these abilities…you have to use reason. Not force..” an image of Connor flashed through his mind. “Not everyone will be willing to appoint themselves. You’re going to enact a world wide martial law and put the country in a state of fear. You will have a nation divided and it will fall.” “Another theory Mr.Ryoji. it’s getting late. We’ll hold a recess and see you next week for any new appeal you may or may not have.” He banged his gavel as the senators gave Leon dirty looks. “Dismissed.” Leon put his hand down and began to gather his papers up. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRGITUpqKfc&list=PLYNBny7IRlVlLDqDkFhRceh8d_F8_q7al&index=8 )Tetuso sat outside, on the steps of Neo Washingtons courthouse. “I hope dad’s not super stressed out.” He sat with his elbows propped onto his knees. The doors opened and the senators passed by him, without so much as looking. Leon finally emerged, briefcase in hand, and his suit jacket holstered over his shoulder. “Dad!” Tetuso stood up and ran up to Leon as he came down the steps. “Hey Tetsu.” Leon leaned down to hug his son, and sat on the steps with him. “How’d it go pops?” “Same as usual son. They don’t want to listen. They never want to listen.” Leon shook his head. “it’s just becoming apparent that their prepared for a war….a war on American soil. That’s never a good thing.” Tetsuo would’ve patted his father on the back. “Hey it’ll be alright. You just have to keep it up.” Leon closed his eyes and sighed. “I want to…but every lawyer at my firm has completely given up and relinquished all hope. I’m the only one now and even all of my compiled facts and arguments are useless against the sound of that gavel.” Tetsuo stood up. “Come on father! Would the Black Dusk give up on something like this?!” Leon opened his eyes and smiled. “He would keep fighting. Til the last breath.” Tetsuo pointed at his father. “And why would he do that?” Leon’s emerald eyes focused on his son with a sincere smile. “Because that’s what heroes do.” “That’s right! Fun fact: Heroes also take their son to the parks in a tourist state.” Leon shook his head and laughed softly. “Smooth. Fine. We’ll go to the park for a couple of hours and then take a plane home.” “yaaaaay!” Tetsu jumped for joy. Leon stood up and Tetsuo took his hand. They began to walk down the hard stone floor and Leon would’ve taken his sons words to heart. “I guess I just need to keep fighting.” As they walked and the sun was beginning to lower a bit Leon kept the thought in his head. “Domini would say the same thing. That I need to keep fighting for what I believe in. the world just might be as war…but maybe I can stop it if I fight on both sides as opposed to just in a costume.” Leon smiled and ruffled his black hair and Tetsuo smiled too. Leon looked at his son. “This boy is the reason I will fight. To make this world subtitle for him to live in. Category:Ark 26 Category:Omega Gene Registration Act